Love
by Xica
Summary: Start out as roommates then end up in bed. Ma ChaoXGuan Ping


Guan Ping was taking his shirt off when Ma Chao walked in. Ping jumped from him coming in.

"Sorry didn't mean...to...scare you." Ma Chao said looking Ping _over_. He had little scars on him from the battle a few days ago. Ma Chao blushed from Ping being half naked. 'What it would be like to see him...Wait! How can I be thinking that?' He looked away from Ping.

"It's ok. I forgot I was roommate with you." Ping said not seeing the blush. Ping grabbed some papers on a table and sat on his bed. "I have lots of paper to do. Liu Bei wanted me to give you this." Ping hold a paper up to Chao looking at up at him. Ma Chao walked to the bed but tripped over something and fell on Ping.

Ma Chao got up and started blushing. "Sorry...I tripped over something." He said getting off. But stopped when he felt something hard on his leg. "_Ping_!" Ping blushed and looked away from him. "You ok about doing it?" Ma Chao asked turning into a darker red. Ping turned his head fast to look at Chao. The look on Pings face told Ma Chao that he wanted to. Chao bent down and kissed Ping. Both of them closed there eyes. "Don't you think we should turn some lights off?" He asked Ping kissing his check. Ping shook his head yes. Ma Chao got up and blew all the candles but one that is above the bed on a table.

"Why not that one too?" Ping asked Ma Chao pointing at the candle above his head.

"I want to see your face when you come." He answered smirking at Ping. Ping face went dark red. Chao took his shirt off and got on the bed. He was on top of Ping. "So what part should I play with first?" He said stoking Ping's nipple. Ping moaned a little. "So what other noise can you make?" He said licking and biting and again on the nipple. There where different moans for each time Chao bite it. He licked across Ping's chest to the other nipple so it wasn't being left out. Ping tossed his head back and moaned loudly. "If you want people to know badly then I'll tell everyone. If you want me to?"

Ping looked back at him. "No...Lets just...Aaah!" He said.

Chao started kissing down Ping's body until he hit the pants. "This is in the way." He said taking Ping's pants and undergarments off. He grabbed Ping's meat and started licking. Ping bit his bottom lip to hold his scream in. Chao bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, marveling in every sound he wrenched from that pale throat. He sucked happily on his mouthful for a while before he felt a tug on my hair. He reluctantly let it go and looked up at him.

"Can...you...take...me?" Ping asked. Ma Chao flipped Ping over. He started kissing his back and Ping shivered by his touches.

"Sure but I have to prepare you first." Chao said taking his pants off. With his finger touching the rim, circling around the muscles, softening them. Ping gasped as he felt the man's finger penetrate the opening.

Slowly, he felt the clench of muscles relax, he started pumping his finger. In and out, in and out, in, and then out while he bite and blowed Ping's ear. He repeated until he added another finger in, widening him.

Ping panted as the he felt the fingers went out, but he strangely felt empty inside. He gasped as he felt Ma Chao's member press against his hole, shocking himself at the moan that escaped him.

"I love you, Guan Ping." Ma Chao said as he pushed in slowly, relishing the tightness of the man. "Ah... ha .. ha..." Guan Ping panted, when the man was finally in. He felt so stretched, the pain was there, yet pleasure was there too. He didn't know what to feel. "Ma-Ma Chao- I'm gonna-" He said towards the man that was leaning on him. He came on the sheets. "So you came. Lets make you come even more." Ma Chao said in Ping's ear.

The slight turn brought a moan to the Ma Chao's lips. With a grunt of effort, Ma Chao pulled out his member until the head, and quickly pushed it back in. "Aaah!" was all Guan Ping could say in response to the hard pumping by the man. Long strokes and short strokes alternated as Ma Chao liked. Guan Ping could only moan as strokes struck him deep inside, touching that spot which made him see stars. He could feel his knees weakening as he tried to grip the sheets harder, but Ma Chao's arms came around him holding him firmly, not letting him fall on the bed.

One of those hands stroked his member, smearing his pre-cum over his fingers, teasing the head. The other caressed his sack, handling them as if they were precious jewels. Guan Ping was once again assaulted with such pleasure, his moans rose in volume. His hips rocked in time with Ma Chao's as they both rode the wave of pleasure into oblivion.

The End


End file.
